


shocking discoveries (pun intended)

by Basketbaes



Series: The King's Advisor [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Electrical Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Sex Toys, Vibrators, sexual use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketbaes/pseuds/Basketbaes
Summary: Felix accidentally invents the vibrator.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: The King's Advisor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562443
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	shocking discoveries (pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> JUST IN TIME BEFORE THANKSGIVING ENDS!
> 
> Dimilix side of twitter has been discussing vibrators in Fodlan. Here is my contribution.
> 
> *PLEASE NOTE* that I really did not want to do any research for this (I'm a lawyer not a scientist, and I just wanted them to fuck). So please suspend your disbelief and just accept the excuse that magic lightning works different from actual lightning.

It starts on a particularly stormy evening while they're in his study parsing over various documents, and Felix's hair has been standing up on its ends all day. Despite his many efforts to tame his hair in a tight ponytail, stray hairs inevitably find their escape. Dimitri finds it too difficult to not smile when he sees Felix, annoyed and looking adorably frazzled. He has to hide his smile behind his hand when Felix looks up in his direction, but the other still catches it and scowls anyway.

"Stop that," he growls, smoothing his hair down once again in vain, perhaps a bit self-consciously.

Dimitri tries once again to tame his smile but fails spectacularly. "Stop what, Felix?"

" _ That _ ." Felix points his quill toward Dimitri's face, his eyebrows furrowing irritably and frown deepening. "You're mocking me."

"I'm doing no such thing." Dimitri reaches out across his desk, slowly as if approaching a tensed cat, and smooths down Felix's wayward hair himself. He startles when a shock stronger than the usual static electricity pricks his fingertips, the sensation surprising yet curiously thrilling. "That's... new."

Felix sighs, reaching for Dimitri's hand - another jolt goes through them both, and Dimitri has to suppress his gasp because it's  _ definitely  _ an Interested one and he is  _ definitely _ learning something new about himself right now - and intertwining their fingers. Dimitri is charmed despite his brewing crisis. "I know. I think it's due to my magic and the altitude. I've been shocking and getting shocked all day."

He supposes it's a satisfying enough explanation, due to the height of the castle and the room they're currently in, but he's more focused on the tingling still present on his skin, the pleasant shock that still thrums through his body. "Is it bothering you? Perhaps we can ask-"

"No, no, it's fine," Felix grouses, pulling their locked hands toward himself to press a kiss to Dimitri's hand - earning yet another shock, much to Felix's consternation and Dimitri's mounting interest in the way that shock seems to light something inside him. "The storm will pass, as will this. Come on, we have to make a decision on this entire stack by tonight."

With a groan, Dimitri returns to their spread of parchment, content to leave his hand in Felix's despite the difficulty it makes doing literally anything related to the task at hand. But the warm palm in his is calming, reminds him that he's not alone, that he's never been alone. Of course, eventually Felix steals back his hand to scratch a few notes but quietly replaces the touch by nudging a foot against Dimitri's. It's subtle but grounding.

Their focus returned, they complete their task for the evening. Dimitri isn't certain of how late it's gotten, but the pull of his eyelids and fatigue in his body suggests it's gotten  _ quite _ late. He never entertained the idea that a king's duties would be easy, and he's blessed to have Felix at his side to assist at every step and every turn, but the reality of being a king is certainly an even greater weight on his shoulders than he could have imagined as a prince.

Settling for the night is a mindless affair. They undress in their chambers, left only in their smallclothes, brush their teeth, wash their faces, and slide into their bed. Felix curls up close to Dimitri - and shocks him at every point of contact, resulting in a very frustrated Felix and a mildly aroused Dimitri. Felix turns to his side, back toward Dimitri, grumbling still when Dimitri tentatively slides a hand over his waist which, yes, shocks them both once more.

"Good night, Felix," Dimitri whispers low, as close to Felix's ear as he can manage without triggering another spark.

Felix's hand moves up to slide over Dimitri's with a whispered 'good night' of his own.

Sleep is not always a peaceful affair for either of them, their dreams war-torn and full of death and screams. But they've found that sleeping close together, their presence warm and solid, helps keep them rooted in reality when they inevitably jerk awake with bloody corpses still seared into their memory.

Tonight, however, Dimitri dreams of something different. He doesn't remember much of it when he wakes to rain and Felix already up and shivering from the ever-present chilly Faerghus air, but he remembers Felix sitting pretty above him, naked and riding him as electricity pulses through his veins. It's not the first time he wakes up aroused, either of them really, but he's still feeling somewhat sheepish as to the reason  _ why _ . 

Upon seeing him awake, Felix scoots closer, cursing at the cascade of sparks that reignite but preferring to warm himself with the heat of his king. Their proximity, however, has the unfortunate consequence of Felix being pressed up against his arousal and, judging by the raised eyebrow, it does not escape Felix's notice.

"Good morning to you, too," he chuckles, voice rough with sleep. "Will you need some assistance with that?"

Dimitri nods before he's even aware of it. But he doesn't mind, because soon Felix is pushing down their thick blankets, stretching up to pull his hair up and tie it back. Dimitri takes a moment to appreciate the other's muscles shift as he moves, his pale skin pink from warmth and a night of sleep, familiar scars stretching across his body, his elegant neck revealing itself from under long dark hair.

When Felix turns back to him, Dimitri helpfully slides down his smallclothes, hissing when it catches on his hard cock. Felix smirks, glancing up at him with heated eyes, before grasping Dimitri with both hands, lips pressed to his reddened head all in one fluid movement.

The shocks occur in succession - one from each touch. Dimitri  _ moans _ , loud and beastly, tearing the sheets as he arches up and comes  _ hard  _ without warning, harder than he ever has. He doesn't  _ black out _ , that's too dramatic, but he does completely forget everything other than the warm hum of post-orgasm and the memory of those sparks against his dick.

As his breath slows marginally, he suddenly remember Felix.

Oh no.

Fearfully, Dimitri glances down. Felix is still leaning over him, hands on softening dick, come dripping off his eyelashes, his lips, his  _ hair _ \- if Dimitri weren't so mortified, he'd be aroused again instantly from the pretty picture he makes.

"F-Felix, I'm so-"

Felix takes in a deep breath and sits up. He slowly swipes Dimitri's spend from his face (Dimitri so wished Felix would lick his fingers clean, rather than wiping his hands on his smallclothes), and in an even tone that betrays nothing, asks, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Dimitri, King of Faerghus, gulps.

Felix swings his leg over Dimitri and straddles him. He pushes his ass against Dimitri's oversensitive cock, causing him to  _ hiss _ . But he dares not move under Felix's piercing gaze, not even to squirm away or move him.

"Have you been  _ enjoying _ getting shocked by me?" Felix plants his hands on Dimitri's chest, right over his nipples. This time, Felix seems to be purposefully using his magic to shock him, and  _ goddess _ it feels amazing. Pinpricks of pain roll through him like waves, and despite having just come, he can already feel himself becoming interested in what Felix has to offer. Another shock, and Dimitri growls in interest. " _ Have you? _ "

"Yes! Goddess, yes!" Grasping at Felix's hips, Dimitri grinds himself against his clothed ass, now fully hard once more. He knows from Felix's gasp that he's perhaps holding him a bit too hard, but he also knows that's how Felix likes it, bruises pressed into his skin for later reminders. "Please, Felix- do that again-"

"You came all over my face. You already had your fun. Why should I?" Felix crosses his arms, chin tilted up haughtily as he stares down his nose at Dimitri, ever difficult and challenging.

Luckily, Dimitri has known Felix since they were tiny brats running around their fathers' boots, has  _ known _ him in ways that no one else has. He can tell when Felix is being petulant on purpose, pushing his boundaries until Dimitri puts him in his place.

Which he will so gladly do.

He sits up to his full height, towering over Felix even as he's perched in his lap. He combs war-worn hands through Felix's hair, grips it and tugs it back to expose his beautiful neck. Sharp teeth bite into his skin, eliciting a hiss that vibrates down his throat. "Because your  _ king commands it. _ "

_ That _ gets Felix to arch into him, a staccatoed moan wrenched from his lips, the ferality that he once abhorred and spat at the very same ferality that he now kneels down and opens himself up to. Obediently, Felix slides out his lap, slinking down between his king's thick thighs, sparking fingertips grasping his cock once more. Dimitri keeps his hold on his hair, bringing Felix closer to his cock.

Hot lips soon close over him, mouth so  _ wet _ on him, so warm. He doesn't come immediately like the first time, but it does get him aching with need for  _ more _ . He pulls Felix down further onto his shaft, and he can feel the way his throat resists against him, can feel the moan that reverberates through him from the rough treatment.

Felix has never been able to take Dimitri's full length into his mouth, always using his hand for what couldn't fit. And  _ goddess save him _ is Dimitri particularly grateful for it right now, the way Felix's fingertips crackle with a gentle but poignant energy. Felix's fingertips continue to thrum with vibrations even as his free hand dips down toward his balls, and Dimitri truly has to tame his strength right then, take deep breaths despite his instinct to  _ ravage _ .

And Felix  _ knows _ , moans from the knowledge that Dimitri is so coiled up he has to actively work to reign in his power. He tries to take him in deeper, relaxing his throat the best he can, swallowing around him as sparking fingertips move from balls to just behind. He presses into his king's taint with a powerful shock and the reaction is immediate: Dimitri comes in his mouth, shoots down Felix's throat as Felix gags and chokes- hand released from his hair as the beast inside him rips up the sheets instead.

Felix pulls off, swallowing what he can and wiping off the rest. He sits back on his haunches, seeming to enjoy the sight of Dimitri collapsed and sucked dry and satisfied. He crawls forward over tired limbs, settling himself onto the planes of Dimitri's chest who then wraps shaking arms around his lover, his advisor, his everything. He can feel that Felix is hard against him despite the other's obvious intent to merely lay on him.

"Felix, give me a moment, then I can help-"

"It's fine," Felix mumbles, voice warm and heavy with promise, "but you owe me later."

\---

It turns out 'later' is an actual planned affair.

When Dimitri retires for bed that night, Felix is already spread across their bed and fingering himself open, a grin gracing his thin lips when he sees Dimitri (who takes a moment to process, to realize what's happening before he shuts the door and heads straight for the bed to watch, gaze transfixed and reverent.)

Felix is always a sight to behold, but even moreso now. His pale skin contrasts sharply with the blue sheets though his long dark hair seems to melt into it, one long leg stretched out across the mattress while the other is folded up in the air. Dimitri's gaze follows the elegant line of it, up from ankle to knee to thigh to where Felix's roughened fingers move in and out of him at a leisurely pace.

Dimitri's hands hover, wanting to touch but not knowing if he can. "Felix… may I-?"

"Mm, not yet. I have other plans."

Dimitri's cock is hardening by the second, and Felix definitely  _ knows _ and is very smug about it. He rolls onto his front as fluidly as a cat, raising his ass in a way he knows is tantalizing. He smirks up at Dimitri, patting the spot next to him.

"Well? Come strip and join me."

Dimitri wastes no time in getting bare, caring not for the state of his royal clothing because Felix is naked on their bed, fingers still inside him, and calling for him to join with a voice that could lure even the saints to his side. Sliding next to Felix, Dimitri awaits further instruction. He so desperately wants to  _ touch _ , to tear Felix apart and completely devour him. But he waits, because he knows now is not the time that Felix wants to be challenged. For now, he is not the king but  _ Dimitri. _

Felix shuffles close and tilts his head up for a kiss, eyes fluttering shut expectantly. Dimitri immediately swoops down, hand sliding into hair as he pushes Felix onto his back, presses him into the mattress as he moves his weight over him. The kiss reflects the ferocity of his desire, and Felix responds in kind. Dimitri's calloused palms smooth over equally scarred skin, delighting in the soft moans and little arches into his touch for more.

Dimitri is so immersed in everything that is  _ Felix _ , he doesn't notice when Felix seems to grasp at something underneath their pillows. It's only when Felix takes advantage of having his complete attention by flipping their relative positions that Dimitri sees the long, thick item in his hand (though not before relishing in the view of Felix above him, hair wild and body lean and bared for him). 

It's an ivory sex toy, gifted to them by Sylvain which they definintely use but will _ definitely _ never tell him that they do. Dimitri slides his hands up Felix's thighs, straddled around him, moves his touch up to the fading bruises on Felix's hips from the last time they made love together.

Felix hits him with the sex toy, as if sensing the sentimentality and tenderness of his thoughts.

"Tonight," Felix starts, dragging the smooth surface of the toy across his lips and Dimitri's eye follows its movement like a worshiper, "we're using this on you while you fuck me."

Dimitri nods as if dazed.

"And I even went through the trouble of preparing a surprise for you. But we'll get to that later." Felix grabs the bottle of oil previously sat forgotten beside them and uncorks it. He slicks up the toy as well as his hands, perfectly aware of Dimitri's attention still wholly on him, before he scoots off Dimitri's body and dips in between his legs. Dimitri holds a thigh up close to his chest, both allowing Felix more room to work and allowing himself to have a clearer view.

Warm, sparking fingers press against his hole, and Dimitri has to consciously force himself to relax as he clenches up at the pleasure. But  _ oh _ it feels wonderful, this newfound discovery of theirs, and he quickly grasps the base of his cock when Felix slides in his fingers, slick but still humming with electric energy.

And Felix looks so  _ smug _ . It's a good look on him, even if it's at Dimitri's expense, even if followed by Dimitri desperately trying not to both crush his own dick and come at the same time as Felix stretches him open wide for the toy.

Lost in his own personal battle and the torturous pleasure, Dimitri doesn't realize when Felix pulls his fingers from him, only becoming aware when the cold tip of the ivory toy presses up to him.

"Felix,  _ please _ -" Dimitri begs, thigh and dick still held in careful grips.

"As you wish, your  _ Majesty _ ," Felix responds (sarcastically, Dimitri notes and barely cares) with a simultaneous push of the toy inside, pushing it deep slowly but steadily until it's fully seated. The stretch of it is unfamiliar but welcome, its hard mass unyielding as it slides inside of him. Dimitri groans in appreciation, the cool temperature of the toy quickly warming within his body. 

Looking up, Felix is staring at him with hungry eyes, breath uneven as he quickly clambers back on top of Dimitri. He smacks away Dimitri's hands, reaching about the bed to produce his hair tie. Felix slips it right around Dimitri's cock - his breath hitches at the implication - before haphazardly pouring oil over him, tossing the bottle aside, and grasping at Dimitri to position himself over swollen head.

Felix has never gotten used to making eye contact, even as Duke Fraldarius, arguably the second most powerful position in the Kingdom. But now, in the privacy and heat of their room, Felix makes sure their gazes meet and hold before sinking down on Dimitri. 

Felix hums as he's slowly filled, and Dimitri's grip on Felix's thighs tightens to a bruising degree as pure molten warmth envelops him, tight and slick for  _ him _ . When Felix takes him in fully, he leans over for a kiss, softer than before but no less hungry.

When they part, Felix moves, head tilted back in pleasure while Dimitri watches his entirety from where his cock disappears into him to his pale, pale neck to his expression awash with pleasure. Dimitri tenses around the toy inside him, bucks up into the heat surrounding him, feeling so lucky that this beautiful man is back in his life and at his side.

And then Felix mutters something, and the toy begins to  _ vibrate _ .

Dimitri nearly blacks out, both at the incredibly  _ overwhelming _ , all-encompassing sensation that captures him and the impact of his skull against the headboard. He is helpless, a victim of pleasure as he moans loud and shameless. His hands quickly move to the sheets, not wanting to actually harm Felix in the throes of ecstasy, and they tear once again under his grip when the vibrating relentlessly  _ continues _ , unlike their previous play with Felix's magic. 

"Goddess help me-  _ Felix _ -!" Dimitri bites out, demanding an explanation but not able to form the words, tempted to rip the other's hair tie off him. He uses his hands as leverage to fuck into Felix, hard and chasing an orgasm that refuses to come, drinking in the pretty sounds Felix makes.

"L-like it?" Felix asks with a withering sigh. "I inscribed a weak thunder spell into it - s-since you seemed to enjoy it so much-  _ ah-! _ "

Dimitri doesn't respond, merely tosses Felix off him and onto his back before fucking back into him again. Felix takes him in easily, eyes finally shutting as he loses himself. His fingers scramble between them, the best he can while the force of Dimitri's thrusts rock them to the beat of Felix's little  _ ahs _ , and he quickly undoes his hair tie. And  _ oh _ is it freeing. With Felix tight around his cock and the toy still thrumming within him, hard and pressing in all the right places, Dimitri comes fast, and he doesn't remember ever coming this intensely before.

Collapsing on top of Felix, Dimitri growls like a beast as he rips out the toy, the oversensitivity having become painful. The toy continues to vibrate for a while before the spell sputters to a stop, and it's silent now except once again the uneven tempo of their breaths.

Felix squirms, still hard but unable to fuck himself on the dick still inside him from Dimitri's weight on top.

Once he's gathered even a scrap of his bearings, Dimitri pushes himself up, sliding out of Felix (who grunts in discontentment) before bending between his legs, his massive form spreading pale thighs wide. He slides his fingers within Felix's loose hole, takes the other's cock in his mouth. It doesn't take long for Felix to come undone either, wound up as he is from the pure viciousness from Dimitri's display of pleasure.

The two of them splay on the bed, exhausted and well-fucked, too tired to even clean themselves up at the moment. Dimitri wraps his arms around Felix, uncaring of the other's spend on his stomach, as he presses his face into the other's waist.

"Thank you, Felix," he mutters, voice rough from sex. "That was- utterly amazing."

"Hm. I know." Felix threads his fingers through Dimitri's hair, also sounding equally wrecked. "Luckily, the spell inscription can activate for as long as I know how to use magic."

"Oh, is that right? Well, then we'll have to use it on you the next time." Dimitri grins up at Felix and shifts so that he can properly pull Felix into his arms. "I'd like you to experience that as well… how I'd love to see the look on your face when you do."

Felix scoffs but settles, using his hands to wipe up the spend on his stomach and bring it to Dimitri's face who gladly licks him clean. Now marginally more comfortable, Felix pulls the abused blankets over them, luxuriating in the combined warmth with his king. He thinks he hears the toy fall off the bed, but cares not as they quickly succumb to the pull of sleep.


End file.
